Glimpse
by milkkid
Summary: 20 drabbles centered around different periods of Miyu and Kanata's lives, some based off the manga.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

XOXO

 _ **Excited**_

She hates that he can make her heart skip a beat just by calling her name.

 _ **Belonging**_

Kanata is smart and poised and Akira is beautiful and graceful. She knows there's nothing between them, but when she sees them standing together as they are now, she can't help but think of her klutziness and blonde hair.

 _ **Alone**_

They had spent almost two years home alone together, yet when Ruu and Wanya are gone, and she and Kanata are suddenly much more than friends or pretend parents, she finds herself needing to adjust to life at the temple again.

 _ **Dream**_

The next morning after their kiss, she worries that maybe it was all a dream. She becomes even more certain of it when Kanata teases her as always about her appearance.

 _ **Reality**_

After teasing her, he kisses her, awkwardly sweet and wonderful. He steps back to admire her. "What an idiot I must be to have fallen for such a klutzy girl." He says, and grins when her pout turns into a smile and her emerald eyes brighten.

 _ **Dense**_

"You! His attitude was clear enough!" He says in frustration. As he stares at her confused face, he can't help but worry over her lack of experience in love.

 _ **Popular**_

Sometimes he muses over the idea of just how many girls at his school have for some reason or another, fallen for him. Every confession letter he has politely declined and felt nothing towards. Yet when Miyu asks for him, red faced and emerald eyes filled with sincerity, he thinks he might just fly apart.

 _ **First**_

He won't ever tell her, but he fell in love with her first.

 _ **Promise**_

She turns red in embarrassment as he reminds her that they both promised to marry each other one day, thus he no longer needs to ask.

 _ **Accustom**_

Whenever she kisses him unexpectedly, or says, "I love you, Kanata" with such love and sincerity in her eyes, he finds his heart jumping in hurdles, and thinks every time that he will need to get used to this.

 _ **Quiet**_

During her stay, he consistently complained about the racket she made. However, once he returns home to an empty temple, he's not quite sure if it is home anymore without her constant shrieking.

 _ **Reflexes**_

He's been known to have quick reflexes, however when he comes home to a pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes in his bath, he finds himself staring a little longer than he should.

 _ **Drunk**_

He's trying to retain his calm demeanor as she snuggles her face into the crook of his neck as he carries her up the temple steps. Red faced and warm from alcohol, she murmurs over and over, "Kanata I love you, I love you I love you…"

 _ **Telephone**_

He finds his eyes slipping shut and a peaceful smile playing at his lips as he listens to Miyu ramble on and on over the phone.

 _ **Curiosity**_

Coming down from the laughter, she suddenly feels a pit of nervousness forming in her stomach. She pulls the phone just a bit closer to her, and the words come out like vomit, "Kanata, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

 _ **Assumptions**_

She's secretly just a little thrilled when they're assumed to be a couple, as embarrassing as it is.

 _ **Excuses**_

She tells him she's worried about her date in two days, as she's worried if she will turn out to be a bad kisser. He offers to her that he will practice with her, but only because he feels bad for her date.

 _ **Flower**_

He mocked her over her happiness over receiving just one flower, yet when he peeks at her from the corner of his eye, blushing and happy holding the daisy he has given her, he thinks of how maybe it wasn't so ridiculous after all.

 _ **Meek**_

"It's rare to see you so meek," He comments with a smirk, and yet she can't comment back. They stare at one another, sensing changes in one another.

 _ **Happiness**_

The sun from outside forces him to awake. He stretches, his mind somewhat groggy, when he hears a little snore next to him. He pulls back the blanket to reveal a head of strawberry blonde hair. He smiles at the sight, Miu clutching Miyu's arm, both still in a deep slumber.

XOXO

Thanks for reading! I haven't forgotten about my other fic, just had to get something like this out of my system!


End file.
